The benefits of the application or removal of thermal energy to or from a localized portion of a tissue area to apply or remove thermal energy is well known in the art. Balloons are commonly used to contact a tissue. It is desirable to have a delivery device that facilitates the introduction of thermal energy to a tissue region. While it is known to use balloons to contact tissue surfaces along the length of a catheter that is inserted into a vessel, a need arises for a device to apply localized thermal energy in alternate treatment scenarios. For example, as is known in the art, it is desirable to be able to apply or remove thermal energy to or from the extreme end of a catheter.
It is also desirable to avoid creating unnatural openings in a human body. However, when a medical need mandates creating an opening, making as small an opening as possible is advantageous. The need to keep openings to a minimum is particularly applicable when dealing with openings in a human skull. However, a device is needed to apply or remove thermal energy to or from a tissue area with a larger surface area than the opening through which the catheter is inserted.
Problems of uniform thermal distribution also arise with known devices. When a thermally transmissive fluid is infused into a space, the distribution of thermal energy is governed by the function of thermal convection. As such, in many situations thermal energy is not evenly distributed throughout the space. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device which evenly distributes or removes thermal energy from tissue.